


All Alone in the Universe

by Airelav



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時間線依舊是故事結束之後</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone in the Universe

四周一片漆黑，沒有一顆星星，他無法分辨自己是睡還醒。周身似乎飄蕩著一種讓人放鬆的氣體，眼皮依舊沉重，神智處在一片迷霧之中。

"……Cooper。"

"TARS？現在是什麼時間了。"

"假如你還神智清醒你該知道在穿越蟲洞時問這種問題毫無意義，Cooper。"

"我不是那個意思，又過去幾年了？"

"我不認為你真的想知道。"

"只是習慣反應。"

"Ameila所在的星球時間相當緩慢，等到我們抵達他們的星球，你最多也只需要多說兩次生日快樂，你不算錯過太多。"

"多謝你的貼心安慰。

"我們飛行了多久？"

"任務自啟航已持續三個月又十一天零七個小時，剩餘的燃料預計足夠在預定時間抵達目的地。沒有什麼和你上次問的不同，Cooper。"

"我問過了？我已經失去了時間感，它們全都感覺起來是一個樣，十個小時，七週，三五年或許也就在我不知情的情況下這麼過去了。"

"你是在指出我計算出的數據有誤？我不認為這樣的情況會發生。"

"你不會騙我，對麼。"

"如果你調高我的誠實數值或許可以一試，最容易引人發笑的笑話往往都是真的。"

"你還記得。"

"機器人永遠不會遺忘，那是人類專用的詞彙。"

"那是什麼感覺 ，永遠不會遺忘任何一件事。"

"機器人不會'感覺'，Cooper，人類自顧將自己期待的情感反餽投射在機器人身上然後說它們有了人性，而人類通常稱這種情況為謊言。"

"我還是想知道，從來不會忘記一件事是什麼感覺。我還可以感覺到她，你知道麼。我還記得她的手在我手裡，她笑著看我離開，那是什麼時候的事我已經記不得了，那就像昨天才發生的。

"我感覺自己正在失去她，像是逐步患上失憶症，再也記不得她的樣子。"

"人們需要徹底放下才能前進，遺忘是必須的。"

"怎麼做。"

身後的機器停滯了一段時間沒有任何回應。

"......TARS？別告訴我你的電量頻危，同一招用第二次，看來我把你的幽默指數調得太低了些。"

聲音再度響起時低沉了些，或許只是他的錯覺。"我不知道，Coop。"

"因為你永遠不會'忘記'，還是你的程序設定不允許你讓自己遺忘，在我來看兩者沒什麼區別。"

"兩者皆是，我們的存在確保人類不會臨時忘記那些延續他們小命的'非感性資訊'。"

"你是在指控什麼？"

"我認為你可能得了密閉空間症候群，你的情緒波動指數超出一般平均值。"

"很好，現在你還能讀心了，你還有什麼不能做到的。"

"必須讓你失望了，我的韌體還沒有更新到能夠讀心的階段，如果你覺得有這個必要性可以寫進下一版更新排程中。不，只是Ranger2.0因為精簡作業，節省了多餘活動空間，加進主控系統全程監控駕駛員的生理狀況，以免提前應變任何突發狀況。"

"所以，來自專業的建議是什麼，Dr. TARS？"Cooper開玩笑道。"你不覺得這名字聽起來就像個三流的假名。"

"趁還有時間的時候睡一覺，前面還有很長一段路，你會感激我現在為你省下的氧氣儲量的。"

"晚安，TARS。"

"晚安。"

 

FIN


End file.
